Bon Voyage
by HisokaSenpaiAndHisNovelsOfLove
Summary: Ezreal,Vi,Jayce and Cailyn are on board a flying zeppelin.Rated M:for bashing butts as well as nuts.(also some ass action) (Feel free to leave a review.)
1. Chapter 1

**Bon Voyage.****Sky Temple**

**Ezreal**

**1**

It was a bright, shiny day. The sun's rays were passing through the clouds and a cold breeze was gently blowing into Ezreal's face. It was a perfect and beautiful day for Ez…..but then….he remembered what he was wearing: a white sailor's uniform with a white blue sailor cap and he had no idea why he had to wear one.

Ez's thoughts-We are on a freaking flying zeppelin why do I have to wear a god damn sailor's suit it looks ridiculous and only the staff has to wear them all the other passengers like Vi DON'T?! Well…. at least that gem creep Taric isn't here or I would be in a life or death situation.

Voice:-Staring at the clouds sailor boy? Ezreal recognized that voice immediately, it was Vi's.

Ezreal:-What do you want?- Ez answered loudly and hotheadedly.

-Easy there now or Il punch the sailor right out of you. Vi replied with a smirk .

Ez shivered because although she wasn't wearing her hextech fists she did have quite the punch.

Vi:-The captain wants to see ya. Don't care to know why so don't ask…..Oh and by the way she is in the cockpit. After saying that she headed most likely to the ship's bar for a drink…or two…or six.

**2**

**At the captain's deck:**

Voice:-Aren't you just perfect with your Sky uniform.

That right there was Gabrielle Valentine sky captain of this zeppelin and the sky…as she liked to say it. She was a tall long legged gorgeous thin woman with long golden hair which was curly. Her personality on the other hand was over the top and unpredictable one minute she could talk like a sweet innocent little girl and the next minute a crazed lunatic, so naturally everyone agreed with her on any matter. Ez hated her so much and yet was dazzled by her beauty but she was the one who made him wear this outrageous sailor or sky suit as she called it. And the worst part is that he can't say 'no' to any of her wishes because…lets just say if you don't agree with the captain on some matter… you better learn to fly…

Ezreal: Ah…..I absolutely love it….it has great flexibility…..and the colors they really bring out my…..ears….

G. Valentine: Well im glad you like it because I have another outfit for you and your friends for tonight. Also it will totally fit with your ears!-Valentine smiled from ear to ear.

Ez turned original color returned when he saw it was a fine tailored suit. And then it struck him..

Ez's thoughts: Friends…..MU-HA-HA-HA that means Vi has to wear it as well oh I cant wait to see the look on her face and then it will be my turn to laugh.

Ezreal: Im sure they will absolutely love it especially Vi!-he replied with a smirk.-If you don't mind me asking what will be happening tonight?

:-A party of course the last 3 days were so boring I decided we need to spice up the fun meter on the ship. Well chap-chap you don't want to waste anymore time.

**3**

**The party:**

Ezreal: And that's how I found Wriggle's lantern….Ah.. Jayce are you listening to me?

Jayce: Huh….Yes of course but if you excuse me il go see if those two ladies need a drink.

The party was full of people drinking, eating, laughing and talking. The music of course was classical. The ship was full with people born in Piltover so it would come as a surprise if it wasn't classical. Suddenly Ez felt a big urge to go to the bathroom. He left so quickly that none of the other guests saw him leave.

Ez's thoughts: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..I thought my bladder would explode I didn't know I drank so much and the strange thing is….And Bam something heavy hit him on the head.

**4**

**Unknown location:**

Ezreal: Huh..where..what. He said still dizzy.

Then he saw that he was handcuffed to a bed naked and Vi sitting next to a cabinet on the far right bottom of the room holding keys. After seeing her he knew that they were in her cabin which was pretty far from the restaurant where the party was being held.

Ezreal: What the hell is this why am I handcuffed and more importantly WHY AM I NAKED?-he screamed with a red face

Vi: Hm… I thought that you need to be teached a little more respect towards your eldars and you need a bigger asshole…

Ezreal: If this is about the suit I'm sorry it was a joke come on…..what did you just say about my…my..b..bu..butt?

Vi stood up, took off her clothes, opened one of the shelves to her right and took a small dildo about 3.5 inches but it was really thick.

Vi:You should consider yourself lucky for having a nice dick. If you didn't have it I would have taken out a much bigger one and things would have gotten pretty out of hand but after seeing it I know that you will bring me some enjoyment so I will be nice. Oh fun fact I pushed an aphrodisiac up your bum so it should come in to play any minute now.

Ezreal'thoughts: If I don't figure out something Vi will destroy me….Think Ez think..wait maybe….-And that's when the aphrodisiac went into his bloodstream.

All he could think about now was Vi and her tight muscular body and he would to absolutely anything to make her fuck him.

She grabbed him by the balls. With her middle finger Vi gently tickled his asshole and started jacking him off while whispering to his ear:

-Il be gentle….for now..he..he

Ez never felt such pleasure and passion, although this wasn't his first time he was never so relaxed. But then she thrusted the dildo in his asshole. Before Ez could make a sound she grabbed him by the hair and punched him with devastating force. Ezreal's mouth filled with blood but before he could spit it out Vi put her tongue in his mouth deeply and for several seconds. Saliva began to droll over Ezreal's face. Vi slowly took her tongue out of his mouth leaving poor Ez gasping for air. She left him to take a breath for a few seconds and after that she impaled herself anally on Ezreal. He moaned silently-Uh..uh..fu..so..tight.. Vi smiled and started to bounce roughly for 7 minutes straight until Ezreal just couldn't take it anymore and climaxed inside her. After Vi felt the warm creamy goo that was inside her she did something with the dildo and it released some kind of hot relaxing liquid inside Ezreal. After that Ez lost consciousness from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A Time for tea

**Caitlyn**

**1**

For Caitlyn this expedition was a terrible experience ever since she got a really bad case of the common cold two days ago. She spent these two days lying in bed blowing her nose in handkerchiefs and begging god for a cup of tea. But today was the first time she got out of bed feeling healthy and said with a frightening demonic face:

Caitlyn: I could really go for…a CUP OF TEAAAAAA.

Although during these two days she drank uncountable gallons of tea Caitlyn felt that she hasn't had tea in a millennium. Even the mere image of a boiling pot gave her goosebumps. So with an inhuman speed Caitlyn ran towards the kitchen until she hit her head in something hard. Caitlyn landed on her butt. She tried to open her eyes and see what hit her but everything was blurry

Caitlyn: What the….

That hard thing was in fact Jayce's chest. And he was watching her with a strange glare.  
Cailtyn: What are you looking at?

Jayce: Hm?..Um nothing are you ok?-he said while giving his hand to help her up.

Caitlyn: Thanks for helping me up Jayce but you should watch where you are going. Oh I forgot I have urgent matters to attend to in the kitchen so nice seeing you. –And yet again she continued on her righteous crusade for tea.

After numerous tedious hours she finally found the kitchen. While talking to the chef Caitlyn received some grim news: That the only crate full of tea was missing. After hearing these horrific news she sadly walked with her head down to her room.

**Jayce**

**1**

Jayce felt something hit him in chest. Looking down he saw that it was Cailtyn.

Caitlyn: What the….-Caitlyn said while moving her face upwards.

Jayce was shocked by a beauty that he never seen before in Caitlyn. Her blue eyes looked so pure like freshly mined diamonds reflecting the sun's light. And her dark-blue hair was flowing with such grace that Jayce's forehead began to sweat.

Caitlyn: What are you looking at?

With that sentence Caitlyn brought him back to reality tearing him apart from the deep thoughts of admiration towards Caitlyn's looks.

Jayce: Hm?..Um nothing are you ok?

Caitlyn: Am sure thanks for helping me up Jayce but you should watch where you are going. Oh I forgot I have urgent matters to attend to in the kitchen so nice seeing you.

While looking at her inhuman speed he couldn't stop wondering why is she running right when the kitchen is located on the far left of the ship.

Jayce's thoughts: Oh my…I wish I could see her face again. Wait…. I have an idea I'l go get her some tea from the kitchen. Caitlyn loves tea. Damn it Jayce you're such a genius. Because of Caitlyn's beauty Jayce totally forgot that she is also going to the kitchen.

**2**

**The kitchen:**

Jayce: There are so many different kinds of tea that I just can't pick witch one. Il just take the whole crate and return it later.  
While climbing the stairs he saw Ezreal leaning on the wall looking towards the ground.

Jayce: Yo Ez haven't seen you after the party why are you standing here alone?

Ezreal looked towards Jayce. The entire left side of his face was swollen.

Jayce: WHOA… What happened to your face man it looks like you got hit by a truck.

Ezreal: Oh that…. I fell of some stairs.

Jayce: Ouch it must have hurt like a bitch.

Ezreal. You don't know the half of it...

Jayce: Oh Vi hasn't visited the bar all day I'm starting to worry. Do you have any idea where she might be?

Ezreal: V…..V…Vi… nope haven't seen her since…forever…

Ezreal's chicks started to become red. Felling the blood rushing to his face he looked down to the ground once again so that Jayce couldn't see his face.

Ezreal: Oh I just remembered that the…ship nagivator wanted to see me.

Jayce: That's ok I have other business to attend to as well. Don't trip on your way over there.

Ezreal:Ha…very funny…

**3**

**Outside of Caitlyn's cabin:**

Jayce' thoughts: Hmmm nobody's here I guess Il leave this crate here and come back later.  
Jayce: What to do… what to do..meh I guess it's off to the bar. Maybe Il see Vi there.

**Outside of Jayce's cabin:**

Just when he was closing the door to his cabin someone pushed it and kissed him passionately. It was Caitlyn most likely the crate full of tea made her horny.

*5 minutes later*  
_"FUCK ME, DON'T STOP, FASTER HARDER" __  
__"OH YEAH WHO'S YOUR DADDY?" __  
__"FUCK ME IN MY HAIRY PUSSY__ JUST A LITTLE FUCKING LONGER BABY__"_

_Just before the epic climax a Tsunami broke through the windows and flooded the room. Jayce woke up. When he looked up he saw the bartender with an empty bucket._

_Bartender: NOW LOOK HERE SON. I was going to leave you here for the night but yelling "FUCK ME IN MY HAIRY PUSSY" was the last straw. NOW GET OUT OF HERE. Jayce ashamed walked out without uttering a word._


End file.
